


A Perfect Match

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark enjoys the attention he gets from another man, Lex takes exception to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrstotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstotten/gifts).



Managing to secure a spot near the front of the Press Room, Clark settles in to wait for Lex Luthor to arrive. The crowd of reporters is tense and wound up, each trying to jostle for a better position. In his meek and mild persona, Clark can’t do much to keep his place, other than use his sheer body mass to stop himself from being moved back. It seems to be happening a lot more today than usual.

Wishing Lois was here to give the rudest ones hell, Clark swallows what he really wants to say to the men who keep bumping into him. Instead, he pushes his glasses up and looks around the room, trying to be the first, or among the first, to see Lex enter the room.

With his attention on the fringes of the room, and his powers consciously held in abeyance so’s not to hurt anyone who bumps into him, he’s completely unprepared for a violent shove from behind.

It would have sent him sprawling to the floor if an arm hadn’t wrapped around his chest and hauled him upright. “Careful there, little man.”

“Little!” Clark turns his neck, since the arm is still around his chest, and looks **up** at the man behind him. He’s a good five or six inches taller than Clark’s considerable height. “Oh, hi, Steve.” Clark smiles self-depreciatingly at the former Metropolis Sharks star line-backer turned reporter, and tries to gently step away. Steve holds on. Not that Clark really minds, Steve’s a compelling man, but this isn’t really the place for it. “I guess next to you, most people are little. Umm…are you going to let me go?”

Steve smiles down at him and shakes his head. “I don’t think I should since your watchdog isn’t here to keep the sharks at bay.”

Clark responds to that genuine smile with one of his own, but is curious to find out what Steve means. “Watchdog? Sharks? What are you talking…?”

“Mr. Kent! Mr. Ferrel! This is not the forum for your amorous activities. **If **you don’t mind, I’d like to get the conference started.”

Lex Luthor’s cold voice whips out into the room and quiets everyone down immediately. Clark can feel color suffusing his entire face at the comment. He surges against Steve’s hold, and this time is released, albeit slowly, Steve’s arms seeming to caress him from chest to hip before falling completely away. Glancing at his fellow reporter, Clark’s surprised to see that far from blushing at Lex’s admonishment, he’s looking over at Clark with a flirtatious look in his eyes.

Turning his attention to the stage, Clark does his best to focus on taking notes and trying to get his own questions answered. It’s a task made more difficult with Steve looming just a few inches behind him and occasionally putting a hand on his shoulder. 

The man feels good behind him, and he’d long ago resigned himself to not getting the man he really wants. The way Lex keeps glaring at him today just confirms it. While the animosity isn’t anything new, since they hadn’t been friends for a while, the amount of venom in the looks is. Clark can’t figure out what he’s done recently to warrant such rancor.

At some point, during a lull in questions, Steve leans down and says something into his ear. Clark has to admit that he plays into the attention a little bit, to help with the sting of Lex’s attitude today. He tilts his head a little closer to the larger man’s mouth, leans backwards into the hard chest, and smiles.

“Mr. Kent! As it appears that you would prefer flirting over doing your job, I think it would be best to remove you from this room.”

Clark goes bright red again, although part of it this time is anger. “Le…Mr. Luthor!” Before he can get any further, two hulking LexCorp guards appear at his elbows. Leveling a glare at his former best friend, Clark allows himself to be escorted from the room. As he leaves he hears him reprimanding Steve as well, but no guards arrive to drag him away.

While Clark seethes at the way Lex succeeded in embarrassing him and the double standards over who got kicked out, the security men get into the elevator with him. Clark assumes that they’ll be showing him to the lobby doors, but instead of going down, they go up. Knowing it would be useless to ask them questions, Clark glowers at the closed doors quietly. He doesn’t even acknowledge them when they show him to the door of Lex’s penthouse.

Left to his own devices, Clark paces around the room, continuing to fume about Lex’s uncalled for accusations, at the way he’d managed to embarrass him in front of his colleagues, at the way he’d brought his professionalism into question.

He hadn’t removed Steve, either. For two seconds, he’s mad at Steve for not following him out in protest, as he was the instigator of the whole scene. Then Clark gives himself a shake, because now he **is** being unprofessional. Steve couldn’t walk out on such an important press conference. 

The brief emotion does make him wonder, though. With the way he knows Lex’s mind works, he can’t help thinking if making him mad at Steve had been his plan. Why would he care about how he felt about Steve, though? The way Lex had been acting today had been out of character for him. The two of them haven’t seen eye-to-eye for a long time now, but Lex has never been so openly hostile to him in his civilian guise. It reminded him of something, but he couldn’t quite place it. Why had Lex…

A noise outside distracts him. X-raying through the wall, he sees it’s only the guards standing outside the door. The sight doesn’t do anything to calm him down. Not that they can stop him from leaving if he chooses. He’s perfected the art of pushing through for what he wants even with his meek and mild persona.

He could even go out the window. As much animosity as there is between them now, Clark knows that Lex would cover for him. He’s done it a few times in the past. Ever since Lex had discovered his whole secret, there in the Arctic, he’s waited for the other man to use it against him.

After Lex’s miraculous return from the dead, Clark was sure he was going to be exposed. During his time as the Red and Blue Blur, and certainly after his transition to Superman, he’s waited for Lex to tell the world about him. Other than half-heartedly trying to kill him a few times, however, he never has. 

Clark’s often wondered why, but hasn’t been able to reach any satisfactory answer. He wishes he could believe it’s because the man cares about him, but there’s no proof of that at all. More than likely, it’s because Lex is waiting for the time when finding out his secrets would have the worst possible impact on people’s opinion of him. One of these days, he should probably ask him.  He doubts he’d get a satisfactory answer. If he did have any proof that Lex cared, though, he’d try his best to erase his mistakes of the past.

Lost in his memories of recent and past events, he forgets to listen for Lex and is surprised when the door opens part way and he hears the subject of his thoughts dismissing the guards.

Turning to face the door, he isn’t even given the chance to open his mouth, let alone voice all the anger he’s feeling towards Lex at his cavalier treatment of him in the Press Room. Instead, Lex storms in and stops no more than ten feet away, eyes narrowed, breathing heavily, spots of red on his cheeks. Clark’s anger immediately starts to fade and he has to swallow down a surge of lust. Lex’s opening salvo helps with that.

“What the hell was that all about, Clark? Flirting with an ex-jock at one of my press conferences! You’re one day without your watchdog and all of a sudden you’re drooling all over the first man who finds a reason to get close to you?”

Clark’s own accusations die at hearing the word ‘watchdog’ for the second time that day. “What do you mean, ‘watchdog?’ Steve said that, too. You mean Lois?”

Lex takes a couple of steps closer, hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Of course I mean Lois.  If you look around the Press Room, do you see any other newspapers sending **two** of its star reporters to the same event? No. At the most, you’ll see one reporter and one cameraman. So, why does the top rated paper in the United States need to send two?”

Lex’s mocking voice puts Clark’s response out of his head until it’s too late to jump in. He’d gotten it backwards. Clark was Lois’ watchdog, there to rein her in from her more harebrained ideas. Wasn’t he?

Stepping even closer, Lex smirks, his tone filled with derision, his eyes filled with something that Clark can’t quite identify. “You never noticed did you? You’ve never registered the men in these things panting over you or Lois keeping them away with a well placed glare. There always seems to be four or five in every crowd.”

Reaching out, Lex starts poking him with every mocking statement. It doesn’t hurt, of course, but it is annoying. “You never saw how they’d jockey for position around you. Steve Ferrel is just the most recent, and the most able to get through the crowds. I was watching on the monitors outside of the room as I always do. Did you even suspect that it was him that knocked you over so he’d have an excuse to touch you?”

Looking down at the tycoon, Clark has to repress a shudder of desire at having him so close. As always, he wishes he’d recognized these feeling for what they were back when they were friends.

It’s been a long time since they’ve been alone like this, at least as Lex and Clark. It’s different when he’s Superman. The suit puts another barrier between them. Then Lex’s words seep through the scornful tone.

“Wait. Why do you watch me on the monitors before you come in? I can understand you wanting to see who was there and gauge the mood, but you’ve watched closely enough to notice men vying for my attention and enough to notice Steve is new.” Clark narrows his eyes and stares at Lex intently. 

Lex gets a fleeting look of a cornered animal before he controls himself and smoothes out his expression. Too late. Clark saw it, and he starts to put the pieces together.

Tuning out Lex’s perfectly reasonable explanations, Clark thinks back to the whole afternoon. The way Lex had been acting had made him think of something; something that’s been niggling at the back of his mind. Now that he puts his attention on it, he’s able figure it out. Lex is acting a lot like Jimmy did when he was dating Chloe.

“You’re jealous!” He hadn’t meant to just blurt it out like that, but it was such a surprise to realize. Lex is jealous of him, of other men being interested in him.

“You think I’m jealous? Don’t be absurd, Clark. Luthors don’t get jealous.”

Clark raises an eyebrow at the way Lex’s nostrils flare during his denial. “Don’t give me that Luthor crap, Lex. You’re just as susceptible to human failing as everyone else.”

“Says the alien. What would you know about human failings?”

Clark’s mouth drops open at the very obvious gambit to make him lose his temper. Nothing could have convinced him more that he was right.

“God, Lex. How have I missed it all these years? You’ve always been jealous of me, but I thought it was because of my family, and it wasn’t, or at least not just that. What was worse, Lex? That Steve is interested in me, or that I didn’t push him away this morning?”

“What was it that set you off, Lex?” Lex just purses his lips together when Clark pauses. It doesn’t matter; Clark has no plans on stopping for long. “You didn’t mind the women, have never been jealous of them. I bet that was because you thought that meant I was straight and you were right to stay away from me all those years ago. But, as soon as I showed an interest, or at least a lack of distaste at the nearness of a man, you got jealous because you saw the possibilities you missed. That’s it, isn’t it?”

Lex shakes his head in a pantomime of sadness and sneers at Clark. “Clark, I used to think you were a self-righteous prig who was completely full of him self – and that belief started back when you were a senior in high school. Compared to now, though, I miss how you used to be. At least the younger Clark wouldn’t have sounded like such an egotistical jerk nor had such delusions of his own importance to others.”

Clark just smiles. He’s convinced that he’s right; his super hearing is better and more accurate than any man-made lie detector. He’s known Lex’s heart rate to stay steady and strong through everything from assassination attempts to kidnappings, and hostile takeovers to securing long desired contracts. 

Right now, that beat is racing at twice the normal speed. Which means Lex cares about him. A lot. Lex wouldn’t waste his time or energy on being jealous if he didn’t care; he’d just get the other person out of his way. “Yeah, but a younger me wouldn’t have dared to do this, either.” Before Lex can complete a blink, Clark has them naked and lying on Lex’s huge, orgy sized bed. He and Lex are facing each other and Clark pulls the slimmer man as close as he can without being inside of him.

Lex moans at the contact of hair roughened skin sliding along his smooth body. Clark watches him bite the sound off, and then he caresses a big hand down Lex’s back making the man arch even closer. “Clark! God! This isn’t going to change anything.”

Clark smiles at the other man tenderly. “Yes, it is. Sex always changes things, Lex. Besides you’re brilliant, and I can be slow to catch on sometimes, but I’m not exactly stupid; we’ll figure it out as we go. We have something between us to work with anyway. After all, I don’t sleep with people I don’t care about, and you don’t get possessive and obsessive over people you don’t care about.”

Lex gasps as Clark rolls him over onto his back and spreads his thighs with a knee. Still, he reaches up and buries a hand in the thick, brown hair and yanks backwards. “No men besides me, that’s non-negotiable.”

Clark nods solemnly, and then lets a devilish smile stretch his lips. “So, women are okay?”

Lex growls and thrusts a knee up. Hard. “I might not be able to hurt you this way right now, but if you cheat on me, I will find a way to make you regret it.”

Clark moans in delighted pleasure at Lex’s roughness and the evidence of caring in his words. He brackets his soon-to-be lover in with his forearms, grips both side of Lex’s head gently with his large hands, and then tilts his neck until he’s staring intently into Lex’s eyes. “Neither one of us has ever been able to best the other, not really. We’ve always been a match for each other, Lex, no matter what we did. I **know** that isn’t going to change in the bedroom or in the rest of our lives. You’ll never have to worry about me straying.”

Bending his head the last few inches he takes Lex’s mouth in a kiss, a promise in his heart that he tries to convey with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Feeling Lex respond fervently, while his body melts beneath him, he knows the other man has understood and accepted what he’s trying to convey.

His last coherent thought as he smoothes a hand down to grip Lex’s firm ass, is to send a bouquet of flowers to Lois for skipping out on attending the conference with him today.


End file.
